Pointing North
by Aldira
Summary: Cedric, like most boys his age, loved an adventure.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series.

Note: Written for the Great Maze Comp (I only point in one direction, but I guide people around the world. Go on an adventure.); Lottery Comp (9 Sun/ 13 Water/ 15 Traveling/ 26 Harry Potter/ 32 "You really know how to irritate me, don't you?"); Disney Character Comp (Bagheera); Hunger Games Trilogy Comp (Flavius, Octavia, and Venia); "As Many As You Want" Comp (Gold, Lily)

**Pointing North**

Branches poked uncomfortably at his back, the leaves rustling as he moved past them, shifting across his hair. His arms were stiff from his position, elbows straining under his weight, but he went on. His father always reminded him that a man should never yield in the face of discomfort. He could handle this. His day clothes, handmade by the finest tailors in the country, nothing less for the sole heir of his father's stature, were no doubt a right mess, smudged with dirt, small pebbles stabbing him through the soft linen. The air was peaceful, filled with the high chattering of birds and the chirping of the summer insects. The hot, humid weather clung to his skin, hanging over him like a thick blanket, the sun beating down unrelentingly. Golden-spun blonde hair stuck to his forehead. But it was fine, there was a small river nearby, and surely a little dip-in couldn't be so bad? Really, his mother was so strict sometimes.

"Cedric! Young Master Cedric!" Said boy stilled from his place under the bushes, knowing that the foliage would conceal him quite well as long as he didn't move. He had done this too many times to count. Yet Michael could never find him. Cedric could just picture the nervous twitching of tawny eyebrows and ever nervous blue eyes roaming restlessly. The young man was just too nervous and jumpy. Such a stick in the mud, forbidding Cedric from ever sneaking away from dreadful parties, ratting him out to his parents whenever he didn't show up to his lessons.

Cedric didn't breathe until the shadows cast by his butler's rushing form passed by. He waited, hearing the hurried footsteps drift farther away before grinning and pulling himself out, scratching himself lightly against the sharp twigs. Craning his head in every direction, Cedric, snickering silently, dove behind a tree, peering around the trunk. The coast was clear…

Tiptoeing toward the direction of the river, the sound of rushing waters filling his ears already, Cedric jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Dang it… And he had been so close!

"You really know how to irritate me, don't you?"

He turned around slowly, sensing the disapproving stare, and shot his caretaker an innocent look, one his mother said could get away with murder. "Hey," he dragged the word out, clasping his hands behind his back, rising to his toes and dropping back on his heels, repeating the inane action, "Henry, fancy seeing you here…"

The head butler frowned, crossing his arms severely across his chest. "You mother strictly forbid you from even so much as dipping a toe into that river, and what do I find you doing? Exactly that."

"I was not!"

Henry glanced pointedly at the black dress shoes leaning against a stray root. Cedric shoved them behind him. The two stared at each other for some time before the butler sighed, breaking eye contact by whipping around, beckoning his ward with a wave of his hand.

"Come, your parents have guests."

Cedric followed after Henry reluctantly. His parents had visitors often, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

Cedric stared curiously, receiving a nudge in the back from his butler. He had never seen these people before, but his parents seemed to know them well enough, smiling and laughing. The man was tall, perhaps an inch or two than his father, seated next to his wife on the love-seat, one that was very stiff and uncomfortable in Cedric's opinion. He had messy dark hair that did nothing to deter from his handsomeness. Mischievous brown eyes were shining behind thin-framed glasses, lips pulled back in a boyish grin, loudly laughing at whatever his father had said. His wife was more reserved, sharing a smile with his mother. She had bright red hair falling over her shoulders gently and intelligent emerald eyes.

Suddenly, Cedric saw movement from behind the love-seat. Before he could go investigate any further though, his mother beckoned him to her side, laying her hands atop his shoulders.

"This is my son, Cedric," she said, beaming down at him. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a severe bun, something he never liked; it made her appear more cold than she really was.

Cedric nodded at the couple politely, tilting his head to the side in search for the blur that had darted behind the furniture.

"Hey, kid," James reached out and clapped him strongly on the upper arm in greeting. Cedric stumbled a bit at the force.

"Oh! He has your hair and eyes, Jane!" Lily exclaimed. She smiled before turning around, beckoning something from behind the couch. "Come on out, Harry, and meet Cedric."

A hand darted out and latched onto her green dress. A head full of dark curls peeked out from behind Lily, equally bright emerald eyes stared.

"Why don't you two boys go on and play outside?" Jane asked.

Cedric nodded his consent, reaching out to grab Harry's small wrist and practically dragging him to the gardens. Once the two were outside, Cedric pulled out a gleaming compass from his pocket, holding it out to Harry.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Cedric said, giving him a toothy grin. Harry looked up at him and smiled happily. The duo quickly darting into the foliage where they spent the afternoon chasing down pirates and traveling to mystical lands to defeat dragons. It wasn't until later when the Potters were leaving did they emerge along with an irate butler, the children covered head to toe in mud and dirt, twigs tangled messily in their hair but grinning widely.


End file.
